The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The prior art provides a method for querying a remote server for data record keys; however, the prior art fails to optimize the means by which queries are sent, received, and answered. Objects in a data model may have an extremely large number of fields. A very large number of fields may lead to very complicated query statements, wherein the query statements surpass the limits of the source system. The prior art enables only complicated methods to acquire the data or, or demands a choice between data fields, to remain under data limits. There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a method and system that provide efficient, means of dividing a query into manageable segments, such that an entire query may be transmitted, without loss of data.